Villain
by thkq1997
Summary: She never said anything, but he doesn't mind at all [ One - Shot ] [ Modern AU ] [ Elsa ]


**Villain **

**A/N : Part of My Voice, you don't need to read the first to understand, it's just sweet imagination and sorry for my bad grammars.**

**Enjoy.**

They said he has a devious smile, and his laugh can scare off little children.

He was happy, he considers it as a talent, and he doesn't care if anyone said his joy is devilish.

And because of his smile, he has a job, an apartment, a future with little worries.

His dream when he was young was to become something big, something amazing, magical and talented, he sent it to the stars when the moon at the brightest point in the cool summer air, he wished.

14 years later, his dream was somewhat came true after all, but it's not what he expected it to be, but then he was again happy with it.

He signed up for an audition in a small local musical groups, it was just for fun, but then he didn't expected it to be his future, a future with lots of characters that he wished he wanted to become.

Big, they are always big, always intimidating, amazing, that words often appears in his character's name, magical, always using magic to harm others and to gain what he wanted, talented, his laugh can scare of children and hiding into their parent's lap.

He was a villain, a villain who always seeks harm to the good guys, who always set traps and capture the princess with his devilish plans.

And there was no happy ending for him, sure he is the bad guy, and bad guy don't get princesses.

But he doesn't care, it's a job, to entertain, to make children fear of you, make it so real that they have to cry out in fear, that's when he loves the most, when the kids started trembling, then he was in his role of a true villain who needs to be punish.

And enjoying the children's laugh when he got defeated by a mighty hero with an awesome musical score, and his song of losing to the mighty savior, he just loves it.

He felt his life was complete, a great job to entertain, sometime travel across the country to more places he never been to, and he doesn't have to worry about money.

Sometime he thought he was lucky, his laugh which always got him so many teasing from his friends, ends up feeding him , and sometime he just sit at the back stage, ginning and thinking about how lucky he was, he felt his life was somewhat complete.

Then she came, stumbles in his life, literally.

He kneel down, and help her with items scattered all over the floor of the backstage, then he said his apology and expect the same from her, but she just look up at him nodding, and move pass him like a wind.

She disappears behind the curtain, as quick as she came.

His egos kick in, she didn't say her sorry, it was her that bumped into him and she just walks away like that with a nod, like recognition of his apology and move on.

Women and their egos…

He had never seen her until lately, well his ego still high up in the sky, when he making his face look more ''cool'' every time he sees her, and all he had was a smile from a woman with blue eyes.

Sometime those eyes hypnotize him, but he doesn't say a word when he took a scepter from her for his role as Jaffar of Aladin, well he does need a parrot but then this a children show, and his group doesn't have one.

So a scepter and some light effects will do the trick along with his devilish laughter, he loves that sometime, it's make him amazingly evil.

Some kids cried, some kids cheer for him, and his behind still got kicked by Aladin and his princess.

And he was grinning.

After the show, the cast sat together for drinks and have a chat about their next trips, their next project, but he managed to sneak in a question.

He pointed to the girl sitting alone with her cup of something and reading a book.

''What's wrong with her, never heard she make a sound once'' He asked.

''You don't know? She's mute'' ''Jasmine'' answered.

It's felt like a slap in the face, and it's like someone took his heart and replace it with an empty void of nothing but icy thoughts and hot egos.

He and his stupid egos….

Amazingly evil, and also his amazing stupidity when he doesn't notice that sooner, how many reasons for one human can't use their lips.

His '' cool '' face, maybe that smile she gave him for a reason, for being a so dumb, he left the table, take his clothes and went home and curse himself along the way.

In his hand is a script for the next act, he sighed, why is this so hard to remember?

''Love is a open…..gate?, no, wait… what the… it's a door?, who wrote this stuff anyway?''

He resists the urge to bang his head to the wall, the guy he'll play will be epic, and he set up his master plan from the start to take the kingdom for his own, and he have only one score, but it's a song of deception, of lies about a better future, a monster inside the skin of a prince charming.

Well, he had a role to play, but this song won't cooperate with him.

''Sandwiches?...Gah!''

Then by some trick of fate, he finds himself standing outside the prop's room, where a figure with a yellow braided hair was standing, and seem like she was checking for something.

His face went from normal to very hot with embarrassment, it's been 2 days and he haven't said any apology to her, and now he was standing behind her with a face of a tomato.

Taking a depth breath, he encourage himself.

''You are a man, not a coward, come on, it's just an apology, man up!''

Ironically, all of his roles were cowards of all kind, they don't apologize to their victims, and they just laugh evilly and go on with their plans.

Well this is real life, he is a civilize person, moving closer, his face got a slap.

She turned so fast that her braid slaps him on the face and her face lighten up like a red apple.

Well he guess he deserve that.

She takes her hands and let it touch the spot where her braid hit.

But he's the one who was sorry.

And they smile, and somehow by the twist of fate, they became friends.

Sometime before the act, he walks in and practice with her, the prop's girl; she is the new manager of the prop room when old Stanley got his retirement.

He sings, she hums to his tunes.

He talks, she listens

He played his role, she holds the script and nods every time he corrects.

Or occasionally, they duel with fake swords and have fun with the props and laugh like idiots.

Well he is her idiot, when he asks her to be his girlfriend.

A Villain doesn't have friends, they don't even have feelings for others, but then he is the lucky one.

In time he learned her stories, of how life was hard on her, she wrote it out on paper for him, every letter was a bitter to his heart.

She war normal like everyone else, yet they treated her like an abomination, they cast her out of their lives.

Just because she can't speak, was that a crime he wonders?

Her letters were beautiful, yet it always hides her sadness under the beautifulness, her sadness becomes his, and his joy becomes hers, a mutual relationship.

Tears he always have to shed for her when some part are bitter than the rest, and hold her in his arms like he wanted to protect her from all the unfairness of this world they both living in.

But then, she said that there is someone close to her when she was young, very young, a girl with two pigtails.

A friend she never forgets, but it's been very long since she had seen her last.

She was there in her darkest nights

But now he's here in her brightest days

For now, he is enough for her longings.

The Earth keeps spinning

The wind keeps flowing

The time keeps raging on.

He was ready, he took a deep breath, and then exhaled, this will the biggest show of his life, and he will not fail.

Ted was ready with the spotlight; he needs only one for this show.

And there she came, from inside the curtain, her face was filled with confusion.

He asked her to be here, right here, at this time, he signaled Ted.

A spotlight came to life, a light find its way to them, he steps into it and take a knee.

He reached into his pocket with her face filled with curiosity.

''Elsa, by the….love of….me, Will…er you….be the…mother of my..chi. ..i mean kids?''

He stumbles out each words and curse himself for it, the biggest show of his life, and he thought he just blew it.

She never said yes

But her eyes did, the blue ocean of sadness replaced by endless blue sky fill with rain.

Rain of happiness

She knells down to the man of her life and plant a deep kiss in his lips while holding his cheek.

His head blow ups like fireworks on the fourth of July.

They said Villain never get a happy ending, and never ever get the princess, but then he have one now, a princess of his dream, a queen of his life.

His life was complete.


End file.
